Forever
by Viperdae
Summary: Dib will always stop Zim's plans, much to the Irken's annoyance. Written for ZADR Week 2019.


"How dare you, you wretched pig-filth!"

Dib didn't bother to glance up from his notes, his expression bored.

"How did you get past security? An alarm should have gone off as soon as your pak frequency was detected."

"Don't you dare ignore ZIM'S question!" The Irken slammed his fist against the desk, sending papers flying.

Dib looked up now, eye twitching in annoyance. The Irken was on his desk, sitting on the back of his legs. He was high enough that he could glare down at the human and close enough to be intimidating. At least, intimidating to any other creature but the scientist. The clothing didn't help either; Zim had abandoned his uniform years ago, some time after discovering his mission was a lie. He bought human clothes to blend in better, but was still small enough that he had to wear children's clothes. The result was the alien was always clad in obnoxiously bright colours and cutesy patterns. But somehow, with his exotic green complexion and slim frame he managed to look stylish in an eccentric sort of way.

"I'm busy, Zim, I don't have time for this," Dib sighed. He smoothed his lab coat and glanced around his private lab in Membrane Laboratories, thankful that the alien had only messed with his papers and not one of the experiments.

"You 'don't have time for this'," the Irken hissed, "But you have time to interfere with Zim's activities."

Dib started collecting the scattered papers, unfazed by the other's fury.

"It's my duty to stop your plans," he answered simply.

"Argh! I'm not trying to take over the Earth anymore! You know that!" Zim screeched.

The human shook his head, "You can't be trusted Space-Boy. I know what kind of trouble you cause. I've got to protect people."

Zim snatched the papers out of Dib's hands, ripping several and tossing them behind him. His words were low, furious. "You called my movie date and told them I had a highly contagious case of rabies."

Dib shrugged. "Who knows what kind of space diseases you could have? Better safe than sorry."

"You told that games group I was on the run from the law!"

"You are an illegal alien, after all."

"You told that other human I was violently mentally unstable!"

"Heh, and you disagree? Besides, wasn't that the frat guy? I probably did you a favour there, I'm sure he only wanted sex."

"What if I wanted that too?"

Dib choked, eyes widening and fixed his gaze on the Irken. "What?! You're joking, right?"

Zim's glare hadn't wavered. "Why not? I'm stuck on this filthy planet anyway. I might as well give these human activities a try."

"No, no." Dib shook his head, his heart beating oddly fast. "That's... you're an alien, that's disgusting. You probably don't even have... you really can't." He struggled for arguments. Zim can't sleep with any humans, he can't.

"ZIM will do what he wishes!" The alien sprung to his feet. "I am here to warn you, hyuman, you will not defeat me!"

"That would be a first," Dib replied, starting to calm down a little.

"You WILL regret interfering with my plans!" Zim shouted, pak legs springing out and launching him to the ceiling in one fluid motion. He slipped through a vent and was gone.

Dib stared at the open vent for a long moment, taking in the sudden quiet of his laboratory. He rubbed his temples, replaying the conversation in his head.

He looked down at his desk and groaned, research papers in pieces littered the surface and the floor. He'd really have to let security know about the vent access point.

He was piecing together papers when the door burst open.

"Dib, my son! How is your work going?" The man strode into the lab, raising an eyebrow at the mess.

"It's fine, Dad," Dib assured. "I just ran into a small setback, but it's nothing I can't handle."

"Excellent, excellent." Professor Membrane clapped Dib on the back. "I'm so glad you agreed to working here with me." Dib could tell he was smiling, though his gaze lingered on the torn papers. "However I hope you're not overworking yourself, young man. You have to make time for yourself."

"I know."

"I'm glad you agree! I've reserved a table at Chataeu Sientique tonight, Dr. Collens will be there too. I'll have Simmons send you the details." He turned towards the door.

"Wait, what? Dad!" Dib whipped around to face him.

"Sorry son, I can't stay to chat any longer. The new reactor should be going critical any moment and I need to be there!" With a wave, he was gone.

"Ugh," Dib turned back to his desk. His day was just continuing to get worse.

x

Dib stepped out of the car, smoothing out the wrinkles in his lab coat.

"I might as well get this over with," he grumbled to himself. "And have a talk with Dad about boundaries after."

The restaurant was dark inside, most of the lighting from dim chandeliers and flickering candles on every table.

The host, a middle-aged man in an impeccable suit, wrinkled his nose at the sight of Dib's lab coat. But when his eyes moved up and saw the signature tuft of Membrane hair, his expression smoothed into a polite smile.

"Good evening, Sir. Allow me to lead you to your table," he grabbed a menu and guided Dib through the restaurant.

Professor Membrane and his guest sat at a small table, stopping their conversation when Dib arrived.

"Son! Glad you made it. You've met Dr. Collens before, haven't you?" Membrane asked, nodding towards his guest.

The woman smiled at him. Her dark hair was pulled into a bun and she wore a tailored black dress, and her dark eyes sparkled behind a large pair of glasses.

"Yes, dad," Dib answered, the smallest touch of annoyance in his voice. "You assigned us to work together on the hyper-velocity impact structures project a few months back."

"Ah, yes!" The Professor took a sip of his wine, "You two made an excellent team! The testing team has reported the tubulanes are performing exceptionally well."

"That's fantastic news, Professor," Dr. Collens remarked, "I'm relieved the pore structure is holding up."

"Hello!" A female server popped out of the darkness. "Good evening. Have you decided what you'd like or do you need a few minutes?"

Collens glanced at Dib, "I think he'll need a few-"

"It's fine," Dib interrupted. He wanted to get this evening with as soon as possible. He flipped through the menu and picked the first entree he laid eyes on.

Collens made her order and the server turned her eyes to the professor.

"Nothing for me, thank you! I'm heading out shortly," he answered.

"Wait, what?" Dib sputtered as the waitress left.

"I have some important work to attend to at the lab. But I'm sure you two will have lots to talk about!"

"_Dad_-" Dib began.

"DIB!" A familiar voice rang out.

Dib sat straight up. _Oh no_.

"What do you think you're doing?" Zim's high-pitched voice carried across the restaurants as he brushed passed the many groups of tables.

Dib turned towards him and his mouth fell open. The Irken was wearing a tight red dress that suited him bizarrely well. A long black wig framed his face. With his high cheekbones and flawless skin, he looked… beautiful.

"Dib? What's going on?" The Professor's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Who is this?"

Zim pretended to look offended. "Who am _I_? I am the Dib's beau, his sweetheart, his love-pig!" The Irken's eyes narrowed at Dr. Collens. "And who is this?" He nearly hissed.

"Excuse me," the professor quickly interjected. "It appears I've made a very foolish error. Please accept my apologies. Dr. Collens, I apologize as well."

"It's fine, professor," the woman reassured. "I- I think I'll head back to the lab too."

She rose to her feet and left.

The Professor rose to his feet too and dipped his head in apology. "Forgive my son, this was entirely my doing. Please, accept my apology and have a lovely dinner. It's on me."

"Dad-!" Dib started.

"Don't worry, son, I'm heading out now. Enjoy your evening!"

And he was gone, leaving Dib alone with Zim.

The Irken had a big smirk as he took a seat across the small table from Dib.

"What are you doing, Zim?" Dib growled.

Zim fluttered his lashes, his lips curled into a smirk. "Why, I'm enjoying a lovely evening with my filthy human paramour."

"Cut the crap, spaceboy."

Zim continued to smirk, unfazed. "I don't know what you're talking about. Zim is looking forward to a lovely romantic evening." He flicked his hair, showing off his petite bare shoulders.

Dib was finding it hard not to stare.

Not long after, the waitress arrived with two dinners. She was clearly confused, but Dib just shrugged at her and she served them their plates.

"Your plan isn't going to work, Zim."

The Irken tilted his head, "Oh? And what plan are you talking about, Dib-lover?"

Dib felt his heart skip a beat and he felt his cheeks warming against his will. "You know what I mean. You think if you do this, I'll stop interfering with your… evil plans."

Zim's smirk twitched, but his voice remained level. "We'll see about that, hyuman."

They ate their dinner in relative peace, until Dib felt a foot sliding up his leg.

"_Zim_!" He hissed. The alien shot him a coy look that made Dib's heart pound.

He finished his meal in a hurry and wiped his mouth, "Well, I'm done." He started to his feet.

Zim quickly dropped his fork into his untouched meal. "So am I!" He followed after Dib.

"Excuse me!" A man approached Dib the moment he stepped outside, Zim on his heels. He recognized the man as a Membrane Laboratories assistant. "I've been instructed to drive the both of you." He gestured to a sleek black limousine parked behind him.

"Uh, where?" Dib asked, puzzled.

"Your father left you a note," the man handed Dib a small card and opened the limousine door.

"You heard the hyuman!" Zim said, pushing Dib into the vehicle and climbing in after.

Dib stumbled into the limo, trying to avoid slamming his head against the doorway.

Zim threw his legs over Dib's lap, leaning comfortably against the long seat.

He scanned over his father's note. It was had more apologies, comments about how he supported Dib and wanted to know he could talk to him about anything. It ended with a remark that he hoped this gift would go a ways to mending any relationship issues.

Dib was puzzling over the note when the limo stopped. Zim looked out the window and his eyes widened in surprise. Then he laughed.

"Come on, my adoring love-slave!" Zim grinned and grabbed Dib by the arm, pulling him out.

"Ah," the driver was standing outside, having been about to open the door for them. "You will need this." He held out a card that Zim snatched up. "Have a wonderful night," he shot Dib a wink before turning back to the vehicle.

Dib looked at where they'd been dropped off. "Oh no."

Zim pulled him into the hotel and quickly found their room. As soon as the door shut behind them, he activated his pak legs, shooting up to look the human in the eye. He grabbed Dib's coat by the lapels and his voice lowered, "Well, human? If you persist in sabotaging my attempts at human fraternization, I will dedicate the rest of my Irken life making your parental unit believe I am your love-pig. You won't be able to get rid of me. I'll annoy you forever."

Dib blinked.

He reached up and grabbed Zim firmly, pressing a rough kiss against his mouth. His hands caressed Zim's body over the red dress and pulled him closer.

He released the alien, looking into Zim's shocked eyes. They turned angry a second later.

"You-! You jerk! Why didn't you say something before?"

"I didn't know," Dib said softly. "Or at least, I wouldn't admit it to myself." He cupped the Irken's cheek, loving the feel of his soft, warm skin.

Dib leaned in again, pressing a soft kiss to the Irken's cheek.

"Annoy me forever, Zim."


End file.
